Complications II
by DELEON25
Summary: Megakat City's trouble with three growing gang factions is starting to take its toll against the Enforcers. Leon will rise with his gang to wipe them off the face of the city by taking the city back. With no group to lead, Leon will have to start over and create his empire once again like the old days. Three gangs to fight, only one will take the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Complications new and remade sequel! I hope this second one of the second part will be better and a lot more dangerous. I'm going to have so much fun.**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome To My Megakat City

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" The young canine asked the gray tom who was finished stocking up his shotgun. "I thought we were going to run errands."

"We are running errands pup. You just have to learn to accept the way things are dealt." Edge said with a smirk. "Are you done Adam?"

"Leave the poor pup alone Edge." Mark huffed after attaching the stock to his machine gun. "It's his first time."

"I know but that doesn't mean I haven't taught him how to prepare his pistol."

"You pansies ready?" A tom wearing a large foamed head in the form of Commander Feral walked in and they all knew who he was regardless of the voice being distorted. He turned to the young canine and sighed. "You have to put the gun off its safety. You won't be able to defend yourself if you don't fire."

"I'm sorry," Adam nervously said while flipping off the safety.

"Put on your Feral heads everybody. It's show time."

"Tell me why we're robbing Megakat Mint in the Commander's head?" Mark asked as he put on the large foamed head. "In broad daylight?"

"Who would ever suspect the Commander?" Edge answered with the voice distorter blocking any form of recognition.

"Fucking right." The largest of four toms said as he readied his rifle. "You guys all set?" The other two gave him thumbs up but the young canine shook his head vigorously and tucked in his tail.

"Don't worry Adam. Stay by me and I'll keep you safe." Adam reluctantly stood close to him and held on to his pistol with a firm grip. The leader then nodded and kicked the big wooden designed doors. The kats inside quickly turned their attention towards them and had panicked confused looks.

"Alright! You guys know the drill! Money and other valuables!" The leader shouted as he fired his rifle toward the ceiling. The patrons of the bank complied and started to remove their belongings along with the money they had at present. Edge and Mark walked up to the two kats at the front desk with an order to give them all they have. But the kats pulled out their own guns and started to fire back.

"Shit!" Edge yelled as he barely dodged a bullet. More kats in matching red colors appeared from the back of the bank and opened fire at the four who were falling back behind a desk.

"Who the hell are these guys!?" Edge asked as he looked over the side of the desk. He pulled back to avoid the debris of his side being hit.

"So much security…" The leader groaned as he readied his rifle by his side. He got up and managed to kill the five shooting at them on ground level but the ones up the side stairs hid behind the wall.

"Nice shots Leon…" Mark said with a little surprise at how well Leon had been practicing his shooting skills. "If these bastards are here to rob the bank, we need to get to that vault before them."

"I'm way ahead of ya," Leon smirked, a smirk none of them had seen in forever. It was that kind of smirk where the tabby was excited to do something that involved the death of another, but knew very well that the he wouldn't kill for any reason.

"I take back everything I said about this job. Edge, I want you to back us up quickly. Mark and I will advance through. You too, Adam."

"But, I can't do this!" The tabby grabbed the young canine by his shoulders and stared hard and heavy in his eyes. Adam seemed to have complied silently and nodded.

"Alright, Mark, take the left. I'm going to take right. Adam, distract the two as best as you can and don't worry about killing anyone. Just take the attention away from us." Before Leon could hear another argument from the pup, he quickly rolled to the next desk. From the right side of the new desk, he saw that the next desk would put him in range to kill his target. He heard a repeated shot coming from Mark's side and then a loud grunt; the left target was down. This gave the chance to sneak up to the following desk and prepare his shot but when he looked up, the target was already heading deeper into the bank.

"Damn it," Leon cursed as he removed his Feral foam head and stood up. Mark came to his side and Adam as well. "I'm not going to let him get away. Tie up the others Mark and help him Adam."

"Leon, I need to speak with you!" Edge called out from the distance. The young tabby had already gone into a sprint to chase down the last tom and leaving Edge alone with the other two.

* * *

Leon crept along the walls with his pistol in paw and rifle slung on his back. He heard a lot of footsteps up ahead and huffed that a whole group had made their way this far. _"Either I'm getting sloppy or too unfocused."_

"The vault is locked for good!" Leon heard one of the thugs.

"It's under a timed cycle. It won't open for another twenty-four hours and we don't have the time. Enforcers are probably on their way so we have no other choice." Leon heard someone unzip and bag and searched for something. "We'll use these."

"Are you crazy!? That will surely get the Enforcer's attention on us much more quickly!"

"Don't move," The tabby growled in a low tone as a cold steel gun pressed hard against the back of his head. "I figured a guy like you would try to do this on his own. Mistaken us for a smaller group?" It was then that the kat that Leon tried to kill was female.

"Have a heart, will ya? I have a wife and child waiting on me." Leon said. In a jerking motion, Leon grabbed the she-kat and knocked out her gun from her paws.

"What was that?" One of the thugs from the other room heard the gun when it hit the ground.

"Walk," Leon ordered as he pulled back with a gun pressed to her head. The darkness of a room hid them as the thug looked around for whoever was with them.

"You're no ordinary Enforcer." The she-kat hissed quietly after noticing the jacket the tabby was wearing that went along with his disguise. "You hold a gun against my head and take me hostage. Never seen Enforcers do that before."

"Old habits have a tendency of coming back." Leon said. "Who are you guys? What are your pals trying to do?"

"I would ask the same of you." The she-kat playfully mewed. "We're members of the Brotherhood; the gang that has grown quite a lot in only a few months. As for why we're here, just in need of some money."

Leon didn't like the situation one bit. A gang faction has infiltrated into the back while they tempted to rob the bank also. Leon knew that low life Ezekiel was behind all this and it reeked of his name. It was that info-broker who told him about this place and their large sum of cash.

"You seem familiar." The she-kat said quietly.

"How could you know me? I'm new to the Enforcers." _"I have to stop these bastards before they make off with our cash."_ Leon thought. "You told me what I need to know. I don't need you." The young tabby hit the she-kat hard with his pistol to knock her out cold. Checking the side of his exit, he saw the hall ways were clear.

He took his first steps out of the room and instantly fell to one knee from the explosion from a floor up. "Damn it!" Leon ran fast up the flight of stares and encountered a large group of gangsters. Quickly hiding from the instant fire from the gang, he wished that something good could happen about know.

"Hold him back!" "They sent only one Enforcer?" "Either this guy is the bravest tom ever or the biggest idiot."

"_I'd say I'm both but more on the idiot."_ Leon said to himself then face palmed on calling himself an idiot.

With his second pistol hoisted from its carrier, he leapt to his left and fired; each bullet made their mark and downed the gang members. Leon dropped his pistols and took his rifle to arms. The young tabby sucked in a breath of air and stormed in gun blazing and hitting every target in his path. He stopped at the sound of a chopper hovering just above him and knew that it wasn't an Enforcer flying the machine.

"A chopper? What would they…?" Leon looked at the site of the explosion and noticed that he was standing right on top of the vault with lock latches on each corner. "They planned on flying the vault out. That's…genius." The humming of the chopper preparing to fire its Gatling gun brought him back into focus. Leon got out of the way and hid behind some large debris from the explosion since the roof was blown away. The chopper wasn't giving the tabby any moment to retaliate as it sent a crew to finish latching the vault to the chopper.

"Fuck! Where's my back-up!" Leon stood quiet for a moment and face palmed again. "Great… Now I sound like Liz's freaking uncle!" Shots were fired and grunting sounds filled his ears followed by bodies hitting the metal vault. The chopper stopped firing and tried to fly away with the vault but it was having trouble staying air-bourn from the weight as it slowly ascended.

"Hurry up!" Leon looked over the rubble and saw Adam signaling him to climb on the vault. The tabby didn't hesitate and quickly leapt to the edge and held on as best as he could. The young canine helped him up and more of the Brotherhood gangsters joined them in their escape.

Leon acted fast and killed one while Adam downed the second. All that was left was the pilot who was working on trying to remove his unwanted guests. This was a strong and stable chopper if it could carry this vault while flying recklessly through the air. The tabby had a good grip of Adam's paw to make sure he wasn't going to fall off.

"Hold on to these chains and don't let go!" Leon ordered the pup. "I'm going to climb the chain attached to the chopper! Whatever you do, make sure you stay alive!"

"What are you planning!?"

"This is our vault! I'm not about to give it up!" Adam watched in shock as the tabby climbed up the chains and struggled to stay on as the pilot bumped the vault into buildings. In one hit, Adam fell over the ledge of the vault and grabbed the ledge by a stretch. Leon had to move faster now so he could save the young canine's life.

As Leon made the edge of the chopper, it started to fly normally and was quickly met with a Brotherhood at gun point. The tabby avoided being shot but was know suspending by a paw. "You had a nice run Enforcer!"

"He's not an Enforcer!" A voice said from the chopper and the gangster was pushed off. Leon watched the poor tom hit the edge of an apartment complex and saw the messy sight of blood splattering the flat roof like paint was just knocked over.

"Need some help?" Leon looked up and saw Adam offering a paw. He quickly took it and was brought up to the pup's level and blew a puff of air.

"That was close…" The tabby said with a small hint of laughter. "Now to fly this baby away from the city."

"You know how to fly a helicopter?"

"I have been thought a few things by my uncle. A chopper was not one of them, so how hard could be?" The instant Leon removed the autopilot the chopper quickly lost control and drifted dangerously to the right. Leon did manage to align the chopper back to normal and headed for his new destination outside the city rang.

"Hey Adam,"

"Yeah,"

"You have a walkie, right? Tell Edge to meet us up at the desert. We're going to keep the safe there."

* * *

_The skies of Megakat City are no longer safe for our city banks. A group of unknown kats had stolen the vault from Megakat Mint this afternoon, only to have the vault stolen from the culprits by two citizens. One was believed to be a tom kat while the other was a male canine; both young. Two other toms were spotted leaving the scene in large costumed heads in the shape of Commander Feral and the car had been located only to be found empty with two Feral shape-heads. The Commander wants these four brought to jail for committing their crimes and mocking his very authority. This is Anne Gora, Kat's Eye News._

A black tom chuckled joyfully as he heard the news of Leon's successful robbery. It had been a long time since he put up an exciting performance for his enjoyment since the day of Elizabeth's kidnapping. If there was anything in the world that he liked most was meddling in the affairs of all kats. Kats with dark secrets and hidden truths were the ones he liked to make go public and watch the conflict unfold from his very own perch of choosing.

The bank robbery was no coincidence that the Brotherhood was targeting there since it was them who came to him to learn every square inch of the bank and all of its protective secrets. Telling the Brotherhood about the hidden latches was one of them if they ever came to the point of when the vault locked up. Besides, Ezekiel was the one who shut the vault. With a simple order, his personal assistant, Steele, pressed the lock down control from main control room. Everything fell into place and the pieces were doing their parts just like he predicted; except for the small detail from the canine.

"Leon, you put out a player I couldn't control. His behavior… It changes from time to time. At one point he's docile and the next second, the pup is a cold blooded killer." Ezekiel smirked at the idea and wanted to know about the canine.

"You might have won this round Leon. But you must remember one thing. This is my Megakat City. Everyone and everything is under my influence."

"Don't you think that sort of vague Ezekiel?" Steele said with a huff from his desk. The silence made him look over his shoulder and saw that the tom was looking out of his large window. From the reflection, the orange tom could see the devilish smirk spreading across the black tom's face.

* * *

Leon and Adam waited by the vault for Edge and Mark to meet up with them. The sun was getting close to setting; turned the whole vast land into a crimson setting. The sound of a vehicle made the tabby get up with a paw ready by his newly reloaded gun. He fell at ease when he saw the familiar pair step out of the car, but what he wasn't prepared for was the angry she-kat storming up to him.

"Liz?" Before Leon could ask why she was here, Liz immediately slapped the tabby across face. Adam got scared the instant he heard the loud smack and secluded himself inside the chopper.

"You robbed a bank!? Are you crazy!? If my uncle ever learns it was you," Liz chocks up at her words and feared to think about what could happened. Leon wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. Nothing needed to be said and his embrace was sorry enough.

"Why did we go through all this trouble on robbing the Mint?" Edge asked.

"My mind was made up a few weeks ago. Our city is being taken us. Three new gangs have shown their faces and are spreading their own fear. Their numbers are large but they are staying in their own territory." Leon explained. "The Morning Claws once had the city in their paws and now we're taking it back. With the money, we can rebuild; gain back what we lost and more."

"But it's only us four. Marks group won't help out anymore since they aren't living in the city anymore."

"We need to start over." Mark added.

"Exactly. Adam has agreed to join us but I'm not going to make him in charge of commanding his own group. I need a new crew with capable members I can trust. That's where you come in Liz." The she-kat gasped when she heard her name.

"Me?"

"I need you to help me sneak into the archives of Enforcer HQ. There is information I need about several people I took interest a while back when they made the news." Leon explained with a much more soothing tone. He didn't like asking her to do much that involves the Morning Claws since she had to care for a kitten. Leon loved them both and was proud to be the father of his new baby girl.

"I'll do it. But not any time soon. Our families are coming over and I want you to be there with us."

"Let's not talk about that. I'm nervous enough as it is to meet your father and be star-struck by the most amazing movie actor known in Hollywood."

"Wait," Edge interrupted their conversation and had a confused look on his face. "Liz's father is a famous actor? Who is he?"

"Alexander Tobias. My father never used the Feral name in order to keep Uncle away from crazed fans that might ask him to mail fan letters." Liz smiled a bit.

"Alexander Tobias! The Alexander Tobias of the best moving known to man, Vampire Assassin, that Alexander Tobias?" Leon and Liz both nod slowly. "You have to let me this man. He's my idle; my hero; the guy who I sometimes wish I…um…got an autograph from."

"Dude… This is her father you're talking about." Leon shook his head in disgust of the almost slipped out truth.

"What's so disgusting about getting an autograph?" Adam asked and Leon hung his head even more.

"Don't worry about it."

"It's grown up stuff Adam. Your cousin isn't going to tell you anything until you hit that age." Edge teased the pup.

"I'm fourteen! I think that's old enough to know!" Adam barked. "Leon tells me everything! We always have ever since we became friends when his uncle married my mom!"

"There are some things I don't tell you." Leon said while rubbing the back of his neck. Adam felt like he wasn't trusted enough and just slouched inside the chopper. "I would like to invite you guys but we're just having a private family gathering. That's the whole reason why Cousin Adam is here."

"Anyways," Mark broke in before things got too out of topic. "What are we going to do with the vault and the chopper?"

"Right; Adam and I explored the cave just behind me and think it's a perfect place to hide them both. It's well secluded and not a lot of travelers come by here. With the direction of the winds blowing, it covers up any tracks made on the way here. As of now, Megakat City is ours to take back. I want to welcome The Brotherhood properly the next time we meet to my Megakat City.

* * *

**And this story has begun. Let's say to a little more chaos in the city. But for now, let's cool our jets, take a little rest, and then focus on the gang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAT Kats. The only thing I own from this is Leon and several that aren't from the show. Read with caution as it contains, or will in the future, massive action and gang related themes. And no... I was never affiliated with that stuff. TV-17! Nyah! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Gathering

"So we meet again you little bastard." Leon said as he glared at the brown suit lying on the bed. The young tabby had dreaded this day since it was agreed that the family gathering was going to be formal. What made the decision worse was that the idea came from Ulysses himself.

"Just wear it." Liz said from their shared bathroom. "I liked how you look in that suit at the mall."

"God! This is as worse as our graduation day. I tolerated the robes but the suit underneath it was over the top! Why couldn't I just have worn a simple t-shirt and blue jeans like when we took our senior class picture?" Leon argued as he fiddled with the tie in his paws. The green shade made him feel annoyed and completely uncomfortable from the feel of it.

"You know the principle wasn't going to let you walk on that stage if you weren't in proper dress code. Besides, my uncle wants this to be formal."

"Well Ulysses can shove his formal up his ass!" Leon yelled. "No wonder that stiff never gets asked out." The soft wailing of a kitten made him flinch. The young tabby sighed sheepishly and went to pick up his child to calm her down.

"Sorry I woke ya up?" The tabby cooed. Liz stepped out of the bathroom wearing long white silk pants, a light blue spaghetti shirt with a white button up overcoat.

"You act like a kitten sometimes, Leon." She held out her arms asking silently to hold their kitten. "Why don't you hurry up and change? I'll have Hope dressed up and ready by the time you're done."

"Don't make fun of me just because I like to take my time putting on this shit."

"Don't talk like that around Hope!" Liz hissed. Leon complied and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. Liz knew Leon would get like this and tried really hard to persuade her uncle to change the dress code so Leon would be comfortable meeting her parents. And Leon wasn't the only one who was nervous since Liz will be meeting his mother for the first time also.

"I really hope this goes well." Liz said while holding her kitten closer.

* * *

Jake and Edge sat in living room pretending to be watching television as Chance frantically went about the garage. It was an entertainment sort of thing to watch the older tabby pace back and forth, telling himself it was only one night where he was going to have to deal with two headaches instead of just Feral.

"Should we say something?" Edge asked his mate.

"I think we should wait a little bit longer."

Both toms went back to focusing on the television when the older tabby decided to sit in between them. Chance had placed his face on his paws and growled loudly to make Jake and Edge scoot away as best as they can. The older tabby quickly got on his feet when his phone vibrated and sighed in relief after a long time of waiting. With a quick press of the buttons, Chance grabbed his keys to his truck and other necessary items before leaving.

"I wonder what that was about."

"Chance probably waited for Callie to make her choice on whether to go with him as his guest or not." Jake answered as he flipped through channels. "Callie doesn't like the Commander that much and neither does Chance, but maybe they could both support each other while they are at the gathering."

"Yeah," Edge slouched further into the worn out couch. He huffed out a puff of air at the thought of never meeting up with his favorite actor while the others have the blast of their nine lives.

"What I wouldn't do to get into that party."

"Really? I thought you could just ask Leon to let you in. Or," Jake said with a soft glare to his mate. The small tom had turned off the T.V. which caused Edge to focus on him. "You could always sneak inside the party. Just like when you and Leon robbed Megakat Mint."

"What!? You think… Jake," Edge nervously laughed and really wished he just kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not an idiot Edge." Jake seriously said with authority in his voice. "I forgave you for hiding the secret of you being a Morning Claw and now you're hiding criminal acts from me. Chance knows about this too and will have a chat with his nephew but I just want to know why."

"Damn it Jake," Edge rubbed a paw down his face when he groaned. "Okay… I'll tell you why. The city is having a gang problem as three new factions had appeared within a four month period. Leon wants to dispose of these gangs before it gets out of paw for the city and the Enforcer. If the Omegas ever knew that these gang factions were causing trouble for the law, it would be the end for Megakat City."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Jake said. "I know you're still lying!"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you everything!" Edge yelled. "All I know is that Leon wants to take the city back for himself. I just… You won't understand."

"No. I could never understand why a criminal would want with the city." Jake said bitterly. Edge flattened his ears and was about to leave before Jake stopped him. "Tell me, why do you want to take back the city?"

"I don't…know." The gray tom whispered. "It's the only life I know; the only life I got used to since my Enforcer days. What would I do if I had that taken from me?" Jake's sudden embrace made him gasp. The small tom shivered against his body and this worried Edge.

"You could always…" Jake stopped mid-sentence. He felt his mate return the embrace and lifted his chin up to meet eye-to-eye. Edge's silent plea only made the small tom blush. For the longest time since they had made their relationship, Jake wanted to be whole with Edge. It wasn't going to happen since he knew the gray tom would avoid the question.

"Jake…"

"You could always… We could always move in together." Edge pulled away just a bit from his own shock. He had never thought that Jake would want that since he would be leaving his best friend alone at the scrap yard.

"Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

"More than you could ever think." The small tom was embraced tightly in the Edge's arms. It felt warm to have him this close. But even the embrace didn't hide the sign of fear coming from his trembling.

* * *

"You couldn't just let me take my time, huh?" Leon said as he fiddled with the tie as he drove. Liz just looked forward with her arms crossed over her chest. Their kitten slept peacefully in the back as the young tabby took note of the soft snoring.

"Felina called and said that my father would be there in about an hour. I want to be there when he arrives. Besides," Liz looked outside the window, "Uncle Uly wants to make sure you're…paws free of anything dangerous."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for your uncle to be in range of my project for my science class." Leon huffed from the memory of the potato gun incident.

For Leon, it was a cinch for him to plan, assemble, and fire a projectile from common household objects. When he went to test his home-made cannon out from the top of the garage, the potato fired far enough with extreme power that the potato almost made a mile. It was his second shot that made a loud bang sound followed by sirens. Leon thought it would be better to just sneak out from the roof but on his climb down, he slipped and fell onto an old pile of rusty junk. It didn't take long for his uncle to find him hurt. But when the Commander made an appearance, Leon knew he was going to be in deep trouble.

"At least my probation was proof to my teacher that I made the potato gun and passed the class."

"You super charged the gun with three hairsprays. A single spark could easily fire something with enough velocity to kill anyone." Liz pointed out, still not moved from the incident. "It's knowledge like that that could put you in jail."

"I know where you're going with the topic and I made up my mind. It's going to happen."

"Just be careful and don't cause too much trouble."

* * *

The tabby waited patiently by his truck as kats of all kind walked in and out of the station. Summer was going to come to an end soon and the remaining of its wrath was affecting his mood. Chance promised he'd wait while his sister-in-law, Margaret, made her way to him but it had already been twenty minutes. If he waited any longer, they would probably arrive late.

"Mr. Pilot!" Chance looked up and saw her, vibrant as ever with her elegant brown fur shining in the sun. It always made him blush to see her but he knew to not wonder down that desire. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was accompanied by this gentleman on my travel here."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance good sir." The tom said taking the tabby's paw without warning. Chance wondered what was up with this guy for wearing something that could make a young kitten pass out in the heat. A dark colored trench coat, a heavy hat, sunglasses covered most of his face, and he spelled trouble in just by appearance.

"We better get going before we really become late."

* * *

"What do you mean he wasn't at the train station!?" Ulysses yelled at the tom on the other end of his cell. Felina quickly turned to face her uncle with a worried look. She was afraid something like this was going to happen since she knew her father very well. "I don't want to hear excuses! Find my brother and don't keep him out of your sight!"

"He's doing it again…" Felina sighed in slight annoyance.

"Who's doing what again?" The Ferals glare a bit at the young tabby who nervously tugged at his collar once more. Liz giggled a bit and was given a glare from her uncle but she didn't mind at all.

"You know my father better than anyone; not even your Enforcer bodyguards are going to find him."

"He knows the city isn't safe and he still ignores my warning about wandering off on his own." Feral growled. "When my men find him, Alex will be brought directly here."

"He's your own brother. Not a criminal." Liz rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is the very reason why my father does this. The instant you try to act like the _older brother_, dad will try to flank you out."

"Liz… I don't think you're using that word right." Leon whispered in her ear. Liz glared at him and he looked away quickly. _'Why do all the Ferals stare me down…?'_

"Elizabeth, you don't understand how dangerous it is in this city. I have received info that someone is going to try to kill your father." Feral said as calmly as he could.

"Let me guess…" Leon spoke out gruffly getting all their attention, "It was anonymous and just this very morning, right?"

"Yes," Felina eyed the tabby with suspicion, "it was… How did you—"

"Let's just say I know someone who loves to cause paranoia among his fellow kind."

"And who would that be?" Feral growled with his paw near his paw-cuffs. It was surprises like these that caused him so much speculation toward the young Furlong and how well informed he was.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. He's the info-broker known as Ezekiel Guiles."

Both Felina and Feral gasped in shock at how too familiar of a name that was in their building. Feral was the one who was most upset that the crazed tom would warn him of his brother's life being in danger when it was that tom who could cause so much trouble to him and his Enforcers.

"Right now wouldn't be a good time to search him down since he's well hidden. That prick still owes me money from senior year."

"And that's just the minor of reasons why Leon hates Ezekiel." Liz giggled. Hope was starting to stir awake from their conversation that Liz was already going to pick her up.

"Sorry for the tardiness Commander Feral." A silver furred tom with a strong heavy voice boomed in. Leon glared at him and immediately felt that this gathering was going to be a terrible mix. "It seems we are still waiting for my brother-in-law's brother. But my nephew of the hour seems to be here in one piece. You haven't changed much."

"Well you haven't stopped being a snob and an uptight asshole."

"Leon!" Liz nudged the young tabby.

"You definitely haven't changed."

"Sorry but there has been some problems trying to get into contact with my own brother Mr. Feles." Feral said with a huff of disappointment.

"Please, call me Rodger…" The silver tom never took his eyes off the young tabby and neither did Leon. "Adam, please be useful and find us our seats."

"Yes sir." The young wolf led his own birth mother toward the huge dinning table that was prepared for them.

"Leon," Rodger spoke with little to no care. The tabby just looked at him from the corner of his eyes and just huffed waiting for his not-so-favorite uncle to speak. "Don't make the same mistakes your father has." Leon held back a growl and resisted the urge to ruin the gathering this early. It was all he could do and learned years before that fighting him would only be meaningless.

"You're just going to let him say that?" Liz whispered to him worriedly. "It's not like you to just take insults that."

"You don't understand Liz… He's the only uncle I need to plead to right now." Liz could tell that begging someone he didn't like was hurting him and made him madder than he needed to be. "Damn it… Why is it so hot in here?"

"I'll get you some cold water."

* * *

"Sorry Chance, I lost track of time on getting ready." The calico kat said in usual business attire. "I know it's formal but I couldn't think of anything else to wear and it was so sudden for you to ask."

"I know love," Chance blushed a bit as his two guests waited in the car. "Let's get going. I don't want to Commander to bust a hernia on my account." The older tabby opened the door for Callie and she entered greeting both her accomplices. Chance quickly went around to his side and started to truck immediately upon entering.

"Okay guys, time to—" Gun shots hit his truck and everyone ducked their heads. "What the hell!" Chance looked up to see a canine in blue firing his pistol at them. _'I can't do anything right now! I'll endanger us all if I fight!'_ Chance steeped on the gas and they were forced to hit their seats.

"What was that about?" The male spoke out from the back. He gasped when he saw two sports cars quickly gaining up on them and firing from their windows. "This… This is so exciting!"

'_I'm glad someone's having fun…'_ "We need to loss them! Callie, I need you to tell me where the busiest streets are now!"

"Uh… I think heading toward the shopping districts would—"

"Got it!" Chance quickly forced his truck to turn right. It was a wrong lane direction and it was clear for the moment. Their assailants lost a few feet but they quickly got their distance back and more.

"Hey! Mystery guy," The tom turned to him with slight confusion, "you know how to handle a gun?"

"You're talking to someone who was born around them."

"Great… I hope you know how to handle a rifle! Margaret! There's a hatch next to your seat! Open it and hand the gun to him!" Chance quickly ordered as he kept him focus on the road ahead.

"This is one cool looking rifle… I've never seen anything like this…" He said admirably.

"Just fucking shoot!" The tabby turned away and yelled.

"Chance!" Callie's screams brought him back to focus and barely avoided colliding with a small buggy. His chasers easily avoided the incoming vehicle and continued to fire. The tom held the rifle on the broken glass and fired away hitting the driver's side and instantly causing it to get in its partner's path. The collision drastically slowed them down to a stop and Chance didn't stop until he was sure enough they were safe.

"Who were those people trying to kill us?" Margaret said frightened by the moment.

"They probably tried to get to me. It's not the first time I've seen them wandering around these streets."

"If you've seen them around, then there is no point in slowing down. More might be around and word will get spread fast. We need to get to the gathering and tell the Commander what happened." Chance said angrily.

"I'm already ahead of you." The tom said pulling out his cell phone and quickly dialing a number.

"Oh… The surprise is ruined." Margaret sighed sadly.

"What surprise? Wait… Don't tell me you're…?"

"Please connect me to Commander Feral. — My name… Tobias Feral… — Sheldon, Maria, and the pass code is 4-2-5-5."

* * *

Feral waited impatiently as the attendants decided to get things underway. The tall tom wasn't feeling well after he received word that his Enforcers couldn't find any trace of his brother anywhere. His communicator ringed again and quickly answered without any hesitation.

"There's a Tobias Feral on the line and says it's urgent." Feral could only mentally gasp at the sound of his brother's real name.

"Put him through." There was a small disconnection before he heard it connect again. "Tobias! Don't you have any idea how late you are!"

"I know brother but we're on our way as we speak. I just need you to know that my escapade had gotten a little dicey." Feral didn't like the sound of how calm his brother was and sure enough had found himself trouble. "My new transportation got attacked and my fellow guests are probably scared stiff or just used the usual chaos of your streets but we were nonetheless attacked."

"Why are you so calm about this!?"

"Relax… I'm safe and so is Leon's mother. I met her on the train and I have to say, I do enjoy this Leon fellow very much." Ulysses couldn't believe that he had already taken a liking to the young tabby without having to meet him first. He was hoping that would change but with the upbeat attitude he's having it wasn't likely.

"We'll be there soon and I'll give you more information on our attackers. You might want to send some men to the scene while you're at it. The crash is in the Shopping District. They won't miss it. Bye…"

"Wait…uh…" It was too late for the tall tom to stop his brother as the line went dead.

* * *

"Finally… We made it." Chance sighed tiredly as he rested his head on the wheel. He didn't know what was worse: almost getting killed or Tobias talking with no end.

"Really? So in your next movie, you're going to be playing a mob leader?" Callie asked with enthusiasm but she knew her tabby was getting quite tired of the conversation.

"Yes Callie. I do quite enjoy being a vampire slayer but it's time to expand in a whole new scene. My talents can't be wasted on killing the undead and monsters from hell. No. I seek a new challenge."

"Can we talk about gangs some other time…? I think I had enough of that throughout the months I've lived here." The older tabby said frustrated.

"We are quite late and the ones who have arrived are probably sick of waiting." Margaret said wholeheartedly. "Let's be off, shall we?"

"I should have known you had something to do with this!" Feral yelled upon seeing the burly tabby with his brother. "How could you put my brother in a situation so dangerous it almost cost his life!?"

"I'm surprised it was your brother that joined with me! He had himself disguised and I couldn't recognize him!"

"It's true brother." Tobias said with a smirk.

"How could you be so calm!?"

"How could you two even be brothers?" Callie said under her breath getting a laugh from Tobias and a glare from Feral.

"Mom!" Leon came up to his mother and hugged her tightly. When he turned to look at Chance, he lost his smile and looked away.

"Oh my… You've gotten a lot bigger than I last saw you. You are exercising, right?" She teased with a poke of his stomach.

"Mom… Not here…"

"And you must be the tom that courted my daughter." Leon tensed from the heavy tone that was just playful a short second ago. He faced Tobias with slight fear as he was glared down and looked over twice. A smirk grew on the tom's face and laughed as he placed an arm around the young tabby's shoulders. "You are exactly what your mother said. I just hope you can fit to her description."

"W-what did she say?" Leon asked nervously.

"Nothing much… Just how proud she is of you and a little disappointed that you made her a grandmother this early. I'm glad to be a granddad. Where's the little tyke?"

"I'd love to see my granddaughter as well. Is she with Elizabeth?" Margaret asked happily. Leon went at ease at how well it was going so far. He just hoped everything went this calm and was glad that two animated visitors like them could balance out this much tension.

"Yeah. Liz is in the dining room and a word of advice—" Both Tobias and Margaret quickly went to see their new addition to the family with glee and suspense. Leon was about to warn them of a big lesson they will have to learn on their own now.

Leon sighed and was being glared down by both unhappy figures that it made him uncomfortable he only smiled sheepishly and went on his way. Callie had decided to follow the young tabby and silently wished Chance good luck as he was left alone with the only Feral he knew personally.

"What happened?"

"We were fired upon by a canine near Callie's apartment. When I drove off two sports cars matching each other chased after us and fired their weapons from their windows. If I hadn't had a spare gun in the truck and your brother's odd skills with handling one, we'd probably be dead." Chance said almost relieved with the stroke of luck. "Have any ideas on why we were attacked?"

"I was given warning of an assassination attempt on my brother but since he was disguised, someone must have known he would do that. Your nephew has told me about a young tom named Ezekiel. Do you know him?" Feral asked curiously. It was odd to him that the tabby was quite behaved around him and not yelling at his face.

"I know him for causing trouble towards Leon but never in person." Chance said half truthfully. "All I know is that kit has some serious problems and I would really love to see that kit put in his place."

A loud clash stirred their attention toward the dinning room. With a quick run and push of the doors, they saw Rodger pinning Leon to the table. Chance was about to react when it was Feral who sprung into action and taking out his gun.

"Rodger, stop this!" Margaret called out almost in tears. Liz was next to her and helping her coax as best as she could with her father. Felina stopped her uncle from getting any closer when she told him that Leon had a knife put to his neck.

"How disappointing ever thing had to turn out like this." Rodger said flustered. "You're just like your father and you'll always be that low-life of a brother-in-law."

"Shut up…" Leon chocked out.

"Dad, stop it!" Adam cried out pulling the silver tom away but a heavy paw smacked him across his face and fell hard to the ground.

"How dare you call me your father!? You'll never be a son of mine!" Rodger's distraction allowed Leon to push him and slug a fist directly in his face. The hit made the silver tom loosen his grip on the knife and focus more on willing his pain to ease.

"Now who's the low-life brother-in-law!?" Leon yelled at his downed uncle. "You come here to just harass me… Ruin this gathering…and for what? You sicken me… You got yourself married with her and became a family with them! Adam IS your son whether you want him to or not! He lost his father long ago and he is looking up to you! You're all he has as a father figure!"

"Adam…will never be my son. He's not my blood… He's the blood of a fool who drunk himself dead." Rodger stood up and cleaned the fresh blood off his muzzle with a napkin. "I do love Tamela, that's sure; but Adam will only disappoint me and end up dead like his father. Every little thing he does… It'll only hurt the Feles name."

"Dad…" Rodger gave the young wolf another heavy piercing glare that made him look toward the ground.

"You should leave for your sake Mr. Feles." Feral said too unhappily with the turn of the situation. The Silver tom didn't object and ordered his wife to follow. Adam was going to follow, but Leon stopped him with a paw to his shoulder.

"You don't have to go. You could stay here with us."

"Stay here child…" Adam's mother said sadly with tears in her eyes. "It's for your safety and to better your life."

"But…" Adam's mother didn't stop and only kept walking in order to not further anger her husband. The young wolf began to cry and was comforted by his aunt's arms.

Leon was pulled aside by Chance and taken to someplace far away from being heard. "What happened?"

"Uncle Rodger wanted me to accept a job with my skills. He knew about my secret before anyone else. I'm surprised he hadn't blurted it out." Leon said a bit shaken from their confrontation. "I was going to ask him for some help but it seems that won't happen."

"You mean he knows about your gang?" Chance was dumbstruck that the asshole that picked on his brother knew more Leon than he thought. "Speaking of which," The older tabby looked back at the family huddling around Adam for support, "are you out of your mind robbing a bank?"

"Not really." Leon answered bluntly. "It was a job I needed to do and, I wasn't so sure about it, but we managed to succeed."

"What did you do to the money? With that much, do you even need to live in that small apartment?"

"I'm not going to use the money on us. I'm going to rebuild the Morning Claws. That's why Uncle Rodger was here in the first place. I needed his help getting contact with a scientist he introduced my dad to and tutored me in that field of weaponry; Professor W. Elder."

"He taught you how to create weapons?" Chance was even more surprised with how much he didn't know about his nephew. He just thought that Leon created everything with no experience and had lucky strives but it seemed that his nephew had more skill than he imagined.

"With planks of wood and stuff… I did use his teachings with my tech and gadgets." Leon confessed. "If you're going to get to point of yelling at me for robbing the bank, go ahead. I don't blame you. I know what I'm doing and very soon this city will be mine."

"You're making a huge mistake!" Chance yelled out loud getting everyone's attention.

"Mistake or not… I know what I'm doing." The young tabby walked away and passed his uncle to get with everyone. Chance couldn't believe that he was losing his nephew to a life of crime and putting himself and family in danger.

'_I have to do something fast or he'll get caught or worse…'_

* * *

"I'm sorry for your lose Mr. Verorsa. Four canines lost in a tragic accident caused by your very own target." Ezekiel said with a smirk. The old canine wasn't too pleased with his remark and glared at him with hate.

"My gang has been made a fool by this driver and has gotten away. I should have paid more attention to my son when he said that you are everything but trusting."

"Your son is a smart dog indeed." Ezekiel chuckled. "Now then, what is that you want if you came to visit me personally rather than your son Don and his buddy?"

"I seek to know who it was that got away." Mr. Verorsa said darkly.

"You mean driver that escaped with you target. He's actually an uncle of an old friend of mines; a mechanic and a good one at that." Ezekiel smirked. "I'm sure you would love to hire another mechanic; one that could make your future line of sport cars more impressive than they are now."

"I don't think there's a mechanic out there can make my vehicles any faster."

"Oh but there is. Or rather…there are."

"What are you getting at boy?" The old canine asked curiously with a watchful eye on the black tom.

"Nothing too interesting to me but to you… Just maybe…"

"How much are you asking?"

"A hundred buck for their location. Another six bills for their names, backgrounds, and past experiences." Ezekiel leaned forward in his desk. Without a moment's hesitation, the black tom was given full price. "I see you are interested. Where should I start?"

* * *

**And it will get even more complicated... But what will happen? Review please. If not, thanks for reading and Happy New Years. (Not really a holiday person but it's a consideration in my part.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Was planning to write a disclaimer but then again... we all know that. So... (Wanna Know!) Enter key to accelerate! (Wanna Go!) Ignition turned on!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fishing Job

Liz looked out the window from the seventh floor Enforcer building. She came to help her sister clean out old record rooms that their uncle wished to see organized. Leon had taken the privilege of caring for Hope for the rest of the day while she did this odd job and the task she was supposed to do for her tabby. She remembered exactly which level she was supposed to go but the problem was sneaking out with a folder without her sister noticing it.

"You about done there Liz?" Felina called from the distance.

"Yes… I'm just putting away this last box." She hefted the box and slid it into place. She sighed while wiping her face. "What's next?"

"We're going up to the tenth floor now. It's a three chamber room so we're going to have to split into rooms."

"What room is it this time?" Liz asked while leaning on the wall.

"It's just the criminal records." Felina said nonchalantly and waving her sister to follow. Liz was glad that her part of the deal with Leon was about to start and hoping she could do this. It was her first time doing something this illegal and being caught could cause a lot of suspicion on her and Leon. She wanted to get this over with but at the same time, stay calm.

'_I guess Leon's text will help me out now. Let's see… I have to look for two files with the names Velvet Sheer and…?'_ Liz looked confused by the last file she was supposed to fine and didn't know where to even look without a last name. She quickly texted Leon and was immediately responded to try her best. _'You really are something Leon…'_

"I'm sorry things didn't go so well the other day…" Felina quietly said as they waited for the elevator. "But it was nice to finally see dad in a long time. He hasn't changed. Not even a little."

"The look on his face when he saw Hope… It was nice to see him smile so brightly. I knew mom wouldn't come though…" Liz tried her best to not sound disappointed. "I really wanted her to meet Hope. Just once…"

"Mom didn't choose to come because of you. She didn't come because dad was going to be there. I don't like the idea of them being divorced just as much as you do, but I have accepted their decision long ago. Nothing we can do can change their minds."

"But for all it's worth… Dad was great to start with. He really has taken a liking to Hope. Too bad Dad and Mrs. Furlong made her cry with all the attention they gave her." Liz giggled at the memory.

"Well… She does have Leon's sense for private space. I'll give you that much…"

* * *

**-Shadow Paw Joined the Chat Room-**

**[Shadow Paw]** whoa…

**[Shadow Paw]** looks like the chat room got an upgrade since I was off line

**[Saika]** I know

**[Saika]** messages don't delay like they used to

**[Shadow Paw]** and our user names are bold!

**[Shadow Paw]** makes me feel noticeable X3

**[Saika]** hehehe… ^^'

**-w%f Joined the Chat Room-**

**[w%f]** hey

**[Shadow Paw]** oh boy!

**[Shadow Paw]** fresh meat!

**[w%f]** um?

**[Saika]** don't mind him

**[Saika]** you're new

**[Saika]** right?

**[w%f]** I actually made an account months ago

**[w%f]** I didn't have any friends who used this website until recently

**[Shadow Paw]** really?

**[Shadow Paw]** who?

**[Saika]** you don't have to answer

**[w%f]** I don't mind

* * *

Leon sighs in relief when he finally was able to make his kitten fall to sleep. He did everything he could since Hope started to cry by changing her diaper, trying to feed her, and constant attention only to find out that Hope was bored. It was by an odd accident that his tail got his kitten's attention and tried to reach for it. Leon placed his tail over her and the cooing started with that amazed look of wonder only a kitten could make. The young tabby smiled as he softly poked Hope in the belly causing her to babble a laugh before taking his tail in her paws. Hope began to nibble his tail and started to cry when Leon pulled his tail away. Not wanting to start the tears again, he let Hope play with his tail.

He watched his little kitten as she had the same fur color as her mother's. Hope had his green eye shade and thin tiger stripes around her arms but won't be noticeable until of an older age. But what makes him a little annoyed of what everyone says about Hope was that her cheeks were just like his; pinch-able.

"Look at you… You're so peaceful in my arms. I never would have thought that I would be this happy having a kitten of my own."

The doorbell rang causing him to look up. It was strange that anyone used the doorbell since nobody else did when someone came to visit them. Carefully getting up with Hope, he went to answer his door and was surprised to see his guest.

"Mr. Feral?"

"Don't call me Mr. Feral. That's my stiff brother. Just Tobias would be fine." Tobias welcomed himself in and took in the surroundings of his daughter's new home. "Cozy…"

"Not that I don't want you here but why are you?" Leon asked rather nervously. The tabby could tell his behavior was making his kitten rather uncomfortable and went to place Hope in her crib for the mean time.

"I came here hoping to speak with you. Privately, that is. Luckily that my Liz isn't here to complicate the situation so I'll just be blunt and forward. What do you intend to do with your family?" The question struck him with shock and sudden by it. It made him more nervous and hoped that Tobias didn't catch on to his real goal.

"You see… I really… Um…"

"So you have no idea what to do for Liz and Hope. You are stuck working with your uncle and it's not a fair paying job; my opinion anyways. I heard what I had to hear from your mother: smart, dedicated, talented, strong willed, firm to your words. But what I'm seeing is someone that doesn't fit those descriptions."

Leon lowered his head with his ears pinned to his head. "Don't get me wrong boy. I indeed like you as my new son but you have to live up to those expectations." The young tabby looked up slowly, "What happened back there… That side was never mentioned. It scared your mother and it definitely put me in a worried state."

"You mean with what I did to Uncle Rodger…right?"

"The exact incident that gave me doubts about you." The new face Tobias put really caused Leon to sweat a bit. "I'm not saying that you will, but if I do hear that you put your family in any form of danger, I'll be sure to keep them away from you. That side of you… I sensed something completely dark…"

'_That side… He doesn't mean…'_ "I promise you that I won't do anything like that. By my father's grave, I promised to be a real man and care for Liz and Hope just as he did with me and my mother. My dad was important to me and I don't want to him to be disappointed."

"Ah, that's right," Tobias smiled warmly at the sudden change of topic, "I heard a lot about David from your mother as well. A well known scientist from Pumadyme but didn't always work there as lead researcher in the field of rockets. Your father did his own work and sold his rocket designs to MASA or any facilities that required a thrust of an engine."

'_Explains why Chance included him in the SWAT Kats business…'_

"But the way he was killed… I heard about in the news two years ago and didn't really realize that was your father until Margaret explained it. From what I remember from his picture on the paper, you do look a lot like your father."

Leon blushed bashfully at that statement with a scratch of his muzzle. "Thanks… If I was told that a few years ago, I would deny it. I knew we looked alike. I just didn't like being told that I would be exactly like my father in every way."

"Yes, I know how that goes." Tobias smiled sheepishly. "I also came to drop this off." The tom handed Leon a thickly folded smooth paper. "I heard from your uncle that a crazed fan was dating his friend. I want you to give this to him."

"Wait… Is this a movie poster?" Leon gaped at the thought.

"It is indeed. I guess that's about it. I'm leaving today so I thought I'd give you my thoughts before I go. Just take them serious and I promise you're going to be alright." Those last words really made Leon fear what he meant and nervous to actually ask for a better explanation. With a shaky nod, Tobias gave him a hug before saying goodbye.

Waving as Tobias left his home with the sound of the main door shutting, Leon relaxed and slouched after holding in a breath. "That was nerve wracking… I have to be careful with my actions from now on. I don't want to loss Liz; especially Hope." Just that thought made him tighten his grip and growl a bit.

* * *

"Alright Liz, I say we're officially done with clean up." Felina patted her sister on her shoulders after seeing how tired she was. "Why don't I drop you off at your apartment really quick and—" Felina's radio was sounding off and picked up hearing an urgent call for her to be sent out.

"You go on… I'll catch a bus home." With a tired smile, she got a nod from her sister agreeing with to let herself go on. From what Liz could hear, it was a call for another gang problem. Seemed the Brotherhood is causing trouble like always; only this time it's with the Rollers.

With Felina out of the way, Liz quickly went to the section where she quickly searched for the files. Lucky for her, there were cameras outside the caged vault and was relieved to see that she found one. The second name had to be left for another time until Leon had gotten better information on him. For now, Liz took the papers inside and replaced them with stacks of blank copy paper from her small couch bag.

"Time to get out of here…"

Liz sighed in relief when she finally made it out without any suspicion. She strolled down the street toward the bus stop when she saw that it was already leaving. _'I took too long finding the file and now I missed my one ride home…'_ Liz thought with a short pout.

"What's the matter babe? You seem troubled." Liz turned to see a burly white furred wolf strutting up to her. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I know. How about ol' Yankotsu take ya some place special? My treat…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Yankotsu but I'm in a hurry." Liz politely pushed off the wolf with a shove. "I have a family to get to."

"Oh… A young tasty piece like you…? That sounds like a pretty bad lie to me." Yankotsu grinned taking her around his arms again. "Come on… I don't bite…"

With a closer look at the wolf, Liz could tell this wasn't going to be a normal 'date'. She noticed the colors he wore, red t-shirt with flames and black markings along with dark jeans, and immediately sparked Brotherhood. His hot breath brushed her neck and could almost feel that it was going to only get worse.

"Get off her Yanko-san!" The wolf yelped and immediately let go of Liz. "I'm sorry for Yankotsu's behavior. Right, Yanko-san?"

"Yeah Oichi-kun… I'm sorry for my crude behavior."

"Don't apologize to me. Tell her!" The thin light brown short furred kat said with a hiss. The burly wolf eyed toward Liz and mumbled his apology. "She can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry for my crude behavior." Yankotsu spoke up and grumbled with his back turned and paws in his pockets.

"That's better. Next time, treat she-kats with respect. Even she-wolves. Are you alright?" The she-kat turned to Liz with a soft smile that completely erased her scolding face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Liz said with a sheepish smile. She noticed that the she-kat wore a red spaghetti top and coffee brown jeans. Her hair was dyed red and tied in a bun; almost business like. A tattoo ran down her left arm making the mark of a wolf/panther mix breed. _'She's wearing Brotherhood colors also. I better be careful.'_

"Okay but be careful around Yankotsu the next time you see him. He's a real dirty flirt. My name is Oichi and we both moved to Megakat about five months ago from the east. Hmm…?" Oichi started to inspect Liz and placed a finger on her chin. "You seem fit. Are you interested in joining our group?"

"I'm sorry… What group is this?" Liz asked with her best clueless expression. Oichi smiled and whistled the burly wolf who was already hitting on the next she-kat passing by. "I'm the leader of the Brotherhood and this is my second Yankotsu."

"That's right beautiful. I may not look it, but I'm one tough wolf."

"Sorry but I'm going to have to decline on your offer. I have a new born to take care off and my mate wouldn't like the idea." Liz said about to walk off but Yankotsu grabbed her shoulder and pinned her to the large truck behind her.

"I don't think I questioned you correctly. Will you join the Brotherhood or do I have to let my second have his way with you? I'm sure a second child is possible." Oichi's innocent demeanor disappeared instantly and was replaced with a malicious stare and smile. Liz was afraid something like this was going to happen and mouthed Leon's name hoping for his sudden arrival.

A clanking sound was heard approaching them and they saw a container rolling its way bellow them. It hissed as it released a gas that caused the wolf to let go of Liz and fall into a coughing fit. Liz covered her muzzle as best as she could but the smoke was too thick to see out. She felt someone carrying and taking her away from the smoke and was able to breathe properly in just a few short seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"That's the second time I was asked." Liz looked up at a dashing muscular Rottweiler. She blushed for having to be rescued by him but his clothing alarmed her for being in the presence of a Roller.

"They don't seem to be following us so it's safe to assume that you're safe." The Roller said in a low soothing voice. "What were they doing to you?"

"Forcing me to join their gang." Liz said bluntly and bit fearful. The Rottweiler gasped at news and snarled.

"Damn Brotherhood has gone too far forcing someone as cute as you to join." He blushed and tried to cover it. "I mean… How about I take you home? Would be a lot safer."

"Sure…" Liz didn't like the idea about being with an enemy gang but the Roller was right about it being safe.

"I'm Don. Nice to meetcha…"

"Elizabeth…Furlong." She said without using her real last name. "My husband will be really worried if I don't get home soon. He really has his paws full with our new born and I don't want him to suffer any longer."

"Oh… You're married…" Don seemed disappointed and flattened his ears. "I'll make sure to get you home safely."

Liz noticed the Rottweiler's disappointment and only smiled apologetically. _'What's with everyone wanting to go out with me?'_

* * *

**[Shadow Paw]** really?

**[Shadow Paw]** who?

**[Saika]** you don't have to answer

**[w%f]** I don't mind

**-BigT Joined the Chat Room-**

**[BigT]** fuck off Shadow

**[Shadow Paw]** what!?

**[Shadow Paw]** no censors 0n0

**[BigT]** seems like the website lifted their censorship

**[w%f]** hey Big

**[BigT]** sup w%f

**[Shadow Paw]** I figured it'd be you…

**[Saika]** ^^'

**[BigT]** I see you haven't been talking your usual shit today

**[BigT]** what's the matter

**[BigT]** taking a break

**[Shadow Paw]** oh you know…

**[Shadow Paw]** going mobile…

**[w%f]** the website goes mobile too?

**[BigT]** yeah

**[BigT]** but it's a little different the website so don't use it

**[Saika]** I started off with the mobile version and learned that the hard way

**[BigT]** if you can't get in private chat on the phone properly

**[Shadow Paw]** I get to read all of the juicy stuff

**[w%f]** I'll have to remember that…

**[w%f]** anyways…

**[w%f]** what's the deal with the Rollers being all canines?

**[Shadow Paw]** so you noticed that too

**[BigT]** what do you mean 'too'

**[Saika]** Roller?

**[Saika]** you mean that gang in blue?

**[Shadow Paw]** the same

**[Shadow Paw]** seems the head of the gang is said to be the leading president of Rottweiler Corp.

**[BigT]** the corporation that creates sports vehicles

**[w%f]** sounds like someone wants the president to go down in business

**[Shadow Paw]** actually…

**[Shadow Paw]** it's bring money to the company

**[BigT]** I was afraid you'd say that…

**[Saika]** why would that be helping business

**[Shadow Paw]** oh right…

**[Shadow Paw]** you're not in Megakat anymore

**[Shadow Paw]** the Rollers are racers and buy from Rottweiler Corp.

**[BigT]** a racer gang

**[BigT]** explains why my uncle was chased by sports cars

**[Shadow Paw]** and then there's the mix gang

**[Shadow Paw]** the Brotherhood

**[Saika]** I heard of them before moving out of the city

**[Saika]** got a first paw look of what they can do

**[Saika]** they're a dangerous group

**[w%f]** um…

**[BigT]** don't worry w%f

**[BigT]** I'm sure you'll be fine if you stay clear from them

**[Shadow Paw]** the Brotherhood act like a bicker gang

**[Shadow Paw]** but they only focus on heavy metal, drugs, and tattoos

**[BigT]** typical…

**[w%f]** I don't know…

_**-Entering Private Chat: BigT/w%f-**_

_**[BigT] **quit worrying_

_**[BigT]** I'll make sure you don't get hurt_

_**[BigT] **okay?_

_**[w%f] **okay…_

* * *

"Leon, I'm home!" Liz said as she opened the front door with her own key. She was quickly welcomed by her tabby's embrace and soft kiss to her lips. She smiled to finally having to be home after a seemingly long car ride with Don. She felt oddly safe around the Rottweiler but knew it wasn't affection.

"I'm glad you're safe… You weren't into any trouble? You arrived a bit late." Leon asked with a slight worried look.

"I did have some trouble avoiding trouble." Liz said as calmly as she could but just those words caused Leon to tighten his fists and pop his knuckles. "But I'm alright."

"What happened?" Leon was almost growling through his teeth.

"Please… Calm down. You'll wake up Hope." Leon obeyed to her demands and calmed down as best as he could by sitting down and breathing. "On my way out of the Enforcer building, I went to take the bus but it was already leaving. I thought I was going to have to walk home but this wolf came up to me trying to ask me out. A she-kat came in and stopped him, but the way she spoke to him meant they knew each other well. It was then I learned the she-kat, Oichi, is the leader of the Brotherhood."

"You bumped into the leader of the Brotherhood!?" Leon almost yelled out.

"Yes. But my encounter only got worse as she asked me to join. I respectfully said no but she commanded the wolf, Yankotsu, to pin me down. The leader threatened me to join or I would get raped by the wolf." A loud slam to the table made Liz flinch as she saw Leon shudder with anger.

"I should have had someone watch over you… I put you in danger…" Leon said in a low growl. "How did you escape?"

"A Roller used some gas container to blind us and took me away from the two Brotherhood members. He didn't mean to harm me; only to save me. This canine saved me out of a selfless effort because I was endangered. I was scared from being pinned that my rescue happened faster than I wanted. The Roller didn't harm me or try to recruit me. He offered to give me a ride home agreeing after hearing that it would be safer than walking."

"I don't like the idea that you accepted help from a Roller, but I'm glad you were saved. I owe this guy a lot. I would have gone on a rampage if something awful happened to you." Leon was finally able to look up with calmer eyes. "Did he give you a name?"

"He said his name was Don."

"The son of the Rottweiler Corp? He saved you?" The tabby couldn't believe that Liz had encountered with both higher ups from both gangs. It worried him that she was put so close to the enemies and that was just at the front doors of the Enforcers. "At least I know who to spare when we meet."

"Leon… Please, you don't have to go as far as killing them. I know what the Brotherhood did was out of line but I'm safe. You don't have to cause bloodshed."

"The leader threatened to use her sidekick on raping you and you don't want me to kill them?" Leon glared at her and held back his stare trying to calm down again. _'Easy Leon… That's Liz you're talking to.'_

Liz sighed and reached into her bag to pull out the papers she was asked to get. "I only Velvet's information and I couldn't find the second one. What it said wasn't enough to know who you want to look for."

"Thanks…" Leon said sadly with a little disgust after seeing them in front of him. "You should rest up after what you went through. If your sister calls or comes over, I'll make sure you're not disturbed. I'll even continue to watch over Hope."

"Leon, you don't have to do that much. Hope is our kitten. We vowed to take care and protect her together when she was born." Liz wrapped her arms around the tabby's neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"Fine… But your turn starts when she wakes up." Liz laughed a bit before heading into their room for to rest. Leon watched her tail swaying before turning his attention to the file on the table. It had the name he had heard on the news a month ago and planned on finding her to join his gang. But the other…that name showed the picture of a pitch black tom who had been arrested for many murders and had escaped. No matter what he heard about that tom, he wanted his skills to be used for the Claws.

"So Velvet… What can your records tell me?" The young tabby carefully read through the files; making sure he hadn't missed a single word. This female canine was a chocolate Labrador, age twenty-five, six feet one, and arrested for possession of illegal drugs. The records showed previous arrests of assault, armed robberies, and apparently prostitution but that didn't set him off since the others are what he needed.

Leon wanted to know if her location was on here and it seemed he had found what he was looking for. "And that's not even that far from the Enforcer salvage yard." Getting up, he took the papers, grabbed his keys, and left a quick note on the table to tell Liz he had left. It was on his way down he had encountered with Edge.

"Hey, Edge. What's- Are you okay?" Edge had a look on his face that seemed like he was having a hard time dealing with something.

"It's Jake… He wants for us to move together but I just… I don't think I can handle living with Jake. I do love him but sometimes I'm scared that he will end up hating me after living with me for a couple days…"

"Aren't you thinking a bit too much?" Leon chuckled but he saw that Edge wasn't taking too kindly to his words. "Look, Jake loves you no matter what. He forgave you for the robbery, so don't think that living together will change his mind about you."

"That's just it… What if Jake wants me to stop doing what I know most? All I know is how to be a Claw and survive. I don't think I can handle living with the one I love. Maybe I made a bad mistake agreeing to the idea." Edge leaned against the nearest wall and just sulked. It wasn't the first time he had seen Edge like this. Leon knew he had to get his friend's mind distracted for a couple hours and then talk about the idea.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm about to do an errand so I could use your help if it gets to out of paw." Edge looked up and saw that his eyes had changed for a moment and nodded to the idea.

* * *

**(Wanna Seize!) Stranger than any movie! (Wanna See!) Ignorance is not bliss!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
